wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohjira
Gohjira are one of the apex predators of Wing Haven, having no beast alive who would dare to prey upon it. While they often duel with the Kreech as rivals, they never directly hunt one another. Not even the races can hope to conquer a specimen often enough for food. They're also honored enough by the races that, while they could be hunted—albeit dangerously—it's more honorable to simply leave them be. One would think this lack of hunting odd, as they don't even have eyes. Their scaled hides are strong, but no impenetrable, and without sight one would think it would be easy. But as with most living beings that lose or don't have one sense, all of the others are extremely heightened. With large, tall ears that can detect the slightest sounds, as well as the world's strongest and most sensitive olfactory nerves, sneaking up on them is nigh on impossible. Ganya's Discovery Like many of Wing Haven's fauna, the gohjira were first documented by Ganya himself. As it is well known he tended to classify the dangerous or prejudiced of the world's bestial denizens, it is of no surprise this behemoth of a species was one of them. Ganya's first experience with a gohjira was, as it often is, by accident. Ganya had been in a wide open valley, walking alongside a tall pair of mountains. A gohjira had caught his scent, identifying him as being dangerously close to its nest. Enraged by this seeming blatant proximity, the beast charged for him. Ganya's only warning were deafening booms in swift rhythm. By the time the gohjira had crested a hill, coming into view, it roared mightily, accelerating its assault. Ganya ran, and he ran hard, knowing he had to find a cave in the mountains' skirts somewhere, or he was doomed. Luckily, he succeeded in finding a cave, and with a second wind, broke for it. But the gohjira is a large, long-legged beast with high stamina. It was catching up, and it was not relenting. By the time they were both bearing down on the cave, the gohjira was making lunges at Ganya, its human-sized fangs just barely grazing him. Just as the gohjira was making its last go at Ganya, knowing full well it'll get him this time, Ganya did make it in, the gohjira's large nose ramming the mountainside. Ganya had to cover his head as he ducked inside the cave, for the force of the beast's speed slamming against the cave shook the mountainside, being much too large to even tease into the opening. As the mountain eased, and the gohjira outside dropped to the ground without its momentum. Ganya had been relieved as he lowered his arms, looking out at the beast beyond the cave. It was still, so the young man decided to carefully approach and inspect the fearsome beast. As he did, the gohjira stirred, resettling its head as if awakening. It "looked" at Ganya for a long time before it...sniffled and whimpered. Then, of all things, the gohjira began to cry, a cry that would've had miniature waterfalls of tears had its anatomy included eyes. Pulled at the heartstrings by its wails, Ganya approached further, seeking to console the beast. Surprisingly, he succeeded, the gohjira more intrigued this human it had assaulted was being nice than anything. The gohjira quickly warmed up to Ganya, what with all of his apologies and his requests for forgiveness. When Ganya inquired as to what he'd done, the gohjira allowed him to ride on its lip as it ferried him nearby to its hidden nest on the mountain's ridges. The larger-than-a-man-sized eggs were three in total, nestled together in a large rock-ringed nest. Ganya complemented the beastly mother's clutch, and bid her farewell. The man then proceeded to document his experience once he returned home. Physical Appearance All gohjira are born without eyes, the lack of this ordinarily paramount sense giving way to large ears, and powerful noses. They can also sense the direction of the wind with their manes of feathers, since they're just sensitive enough for it. On their heads is a strong, hardened carapace of bone that almost looks like a mask. The bony masks are normally one solid color, but occasionally are multicolored depending on the individual. Despite not acting as masks, since they're embedded in the face of the gohjira and a part of their anatomy, the carapaces are often shaped like the face that would've been if gohjira didn't grow the carapaces. Their ears are large, and somewhere in-between cat and bat ears in terms of similarity. They're prehensile, and easily moved in the direction of wherever the gohjira needs to focus their hearing, and really good at catching sounds. Their nostrils are the only break in the carapace, and while how wide and open they are in the bone differs, their sense of smell is regardless an important part of the blind beast's life. With their keen sense of smell and sensitive ears, they're able to make up for their complete blindness and—coupled with their wind sensitive feathers—can fairly easily traverse the landscape. Furthermore, their deep thrums and growls can occasionally let them "feel out" the world around them with sound, especially when coupled by their loud roars. The gohjira are not the most thickly built of Wing Haven's beasts, and are leaner and lankier than one would expect from their reputation. But what they lack for strength, they make up for with their speed and the quick reflexes afforded by their strong senses. Once they catch the scent of prey and give chance, their target has very little chance for survival. They also may not be quite as ripped as such creatures as the kreech, but gohjira still boast of a degree of respectable strength. Many structures once thought sound have found themselves torn down by the ferocity of a gohjira. The coloration and markings of the gohjira vary, as with all beasts, and interestingly enough those found west of the Wrathscar bear unique traits that their eastern kin do not. All gohjira are generally black in color, with the hue varying to being as light as a dark grey. Their underbelly coloration is typically pale in color, with the specific hue varying along the yellow-to-orange range. Their bodies are often marked with stripes of blue-ish black colors, with spots of reds of varying hues in the stripes, almost like an Earthen clouded-leopard. Sometimes they even have spots, either of that blue-ish black color, or of whatever shade of red they may have. The western gohjira were among the Havenite beasts affected by the arrival of Chakra into the world when the dragons arrived. As the powerful draconic energy began to permeate the lands, gohjira on that side of the Wrathscar began to develop "chakra lines" and, to a lesser but connected extent, elementalism. Though as with all Haven animals, they cannot exactly wield the elements with the same versatility as the races, it does give them some advantages. These chakra-influenced western gohjira bear the chakra lines in place of the spotted stripes their eastern kin have, bear cooler blues instead of reds and greens instead of yellow/oranges, and are just a tad bulkier in muscle as well. Behavior Write the second section of your page here. Diet Write the second part of the second section of your page here. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Write the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. In the Movies Unreleased Information. Trivia * Gohjira are an interesting species, being one of many inspired by fictional stories on Earth. ** This beast in particular, while taking the majority of its influence from the T-Rex, finds itself bearing inspiration from Godzilla. The latter is the cause for the name—as well as faint physical aspects—being a near exact derivation of Godzilla's original name: Gojira. The only and obvious difference being the addition of an 'h'. Gallery Gohjira.jpg|The very rough initial concept sketch. Category:Animals Category:Reptile Category:Saurus Category:Work In Progress Category:Carnivore Category:Apex Category:Bipedal Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Predators Category:Vertebrate